It's Just a Kiss
by Starlight623
Summary: The thoughts of some characters during the Persephone kiss in Reloaded. It's kinda similar to my story Prelude to a Hug. Complete.
1. Trinity's POV

A/N:  Nothing belongs to me, nope.  I am neither a Warner Brother, nor a Wachowski Brother, so not a dime is being made from this.  Most of the lines are from the movie and certainly not mine; I just added my thoughts to them.  I thank all those involved with the movie for a great scene to play with!

I wrote a story for Harry & Hermione based on everyone's opinions on the hug scene in Chamber of Secrets.  So, I thought I would write one for Neo & Trinity based on the scene in Reloaded where Neo kissed Persephone.  So, here are my thoughts on the opinions of the characters.

The first chapter is Trinity's POV and thoughts.

****

            Now, I'll admit, I am a tough cookie.  Especially in the Matrix.  But, there have been times where my … more vulnerable side has snuck out with others besides Neo present.

            For example, when that bitch Persephone struck a deal for the Keymaker.

            After she stopped our elevator, she led us to the men's restroom.

            "I am so sick and tired of his bullshit.  On and on. Pompous prick.  A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different.  He was so different.  He was like you," she said to Neo as she fixed her makeup.  "I'll give you what you want, but you have to give me something," she said in that annoying accent.

            "What?" Neo asked.

            "A kiss." 

            "Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

            "I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her."

            "Why?" Neo asked.  

            Personally, I didn't give a damn why, I just wanted her dead.

            "You love her.  She loves you.  It's all over you both. A long time ago, I knew what that felt like.  I want to remember it.  I want to sample it.  That's all.  Just a sample."

            "Why don't you sample this instead?" I asked, using my "don't fuck with Trinity" voice.  And I drew my gun, completely ready to pull the trigger.

            "Trinity," Morpheus chastised me and I put the gun away, reluctantly.

            I couldn't believe it.  I just pulled a gun on someone for wanting to kiss my boyfriend.   Just when I thought I couldn't possibly be in love that deep, I gave some proof to myself.

            "Such emotion over something so small.  It's just a kiss," she said.

            Maybe she was right.  Maybe it was too much emotion for something so insignificant as a kiss.  But it wasn't just a kiss.  She was kissing my Neo.

            "Why should we trust you?" Neo asked.

            "If I don't deliver you to the Keymaker, she can kill me," Persephone replied, nodding in my direction.

            Hmmm, save the Keymaker and save the world, or shoot the woman trying to kiss my boyfriend?  Tough choice.

            He looked to me for approval, but I didn't have the words.  However, I knew that we needed the Keymaker, so silently I told him it was ok.

            "All right," he said, unsure of what he was doing.

            "But you have to make me believe I am her," the crazy woman said.

            "All right," he repeated, already not liking the plan.

            He leaned in and gave her a small kiss.  I wasn't ok with it, but it wasn't too bad.

            "Terrible.  Forget it."

            WHAT??  I don't think so, bitch.

            "Wait," he said.  "Ok."

            He removed his sunglasses, which meant he was serious.  This was going to be painful.  He leaned in again and gave her a serious kiss.  It broke my heart to see them. 

            Those lips were only for kissing me.  Then it occurred to me that we were in the Matrix, those weren't really his lips.  They were just a digitized replica of them.  Still, it was still my Neo kissing that other woman.

            I understood true jealousy at that point.  Why should I be so upset?  She was sort of right.  It was just a kiss.  She wasn't making love to him or anything, but she still was doing something that was reserved only for me.  I began to feel slightly barbaric.  As if to say "those lips are mine!"  And I know if the situation was reversed, Neo would tell me to kiss another.  

            I was sure that he hated doing it; I knew he loved only me.  It probably broke his heart to do it as much as it broke mine to watch it.  But it was a sacrifice he was making to save the world.

            If he could sacrifice, then so could I.

            Their arms wrapped around each other and I thought I was going to die.  'Or maybe she should,' I thought.  I considered pulling the gun again.

            It took all of my willpower not to shoot her.  After all, she was part of the enemy too, right?  It would be justified, but I knew it wouldn't be worth it.

            _Finally_, the kiss ended.  

            "Yes.  That's it," she whispered.  She looked at me.  "I envy you."

            'And you can keep on envying,' I thought.  'From now on, hands off!'

            "But such a thing is not meant to last," she added cryptically.

            I didn't care what she said.  Fuck her.  I knew what Neo and I would last forever, no matter what some floozy program said.

            In the end, it was worth it, I guess.  We found and saved the Keymaker after all.  So, score one for the good guys.

            And over time, I've softened from the Matrix super woman, thanks to a wonderful marriage and a beautiful baby girl.  But yet that image of her kissing him … it still haunts me.  Ugh, it makes badass Trinity want to come out and play.

            Now, as I sit here and hold our daughter, I know that life will be better for her.  We won the war.  There are no slutty computer programs to kiss her boyfriends.  She's the daughter of the One, so I know she'll have a good life.  And I know that Neo will be a perfect father for her.  He's already so protective of her and I love watching him with her.  

            Not meant to last?  I don't think so.  Neo and I will love each other (and our family) forever.


	2. Morpheus' POV

A/N:  Nothing belongs to me, nope.  I am neither a Warner Brother, nor a Wachowski Brother, so not a dime is being made from this.

This chapter is Morpheus' POV and thoughts.

****

            Trinity has always been like a daughter to me.  I've practically raised her from the time we freed her.  That was why I was both relieved and concerned when she fell for Neo.

            Relived because I finally knew she was able to let someone into her life like that.

            Concerned because my "little girl" was all grown up.  I liked Neo a lot and was convinced that he was the One.  I knew he would make a wonderful companion for Trinity … as long as he didn't dare hurt her.

            When we went to the Merovingian, I knew Persephone was bothering her.  It was hard to tell since Trinity rarely showed emotions, but I could see it.  Something about the European woman made Trinity uneasy.

            So when Persephone led us from the elevator to the restroom, I was on guard.

            "I am so sick and tired of his bullshit.  On and on. Pompous prick.  A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different.  He was so different.  He was like you," she said, glancing at Neo.  "I'll give you what you want, but you have to give me something." 

            Uh-oh.

            "What?" Neo asked.

            "A kiss." 

            "Excuse me?" Trinity said, obviously angered beyond belief that anyone would even consider asking that.

            "I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her."

            "Why?" Neo asked. 

            I wondered that myself.  Plus, I wanted to make sure Trinity didn't kill her then and there.

            "You love her.  She loves you.  It's all over you both. A long time ago, I knew what that felt like.  I want to remember it.  I want to sample it.  That's all.  Just a sample."

            "Why don't you sample this instead?" Trinity said, calmly and coolly in that "don't fuck with Trinity" voice that Neo coined.  She raised her gun, finger itching to pull the trigger.

            "Trinity," I said, hoping she wouldn't be irrational.  She put the gun away, but very reluctantly.

            It was strange to see Trinity do something like that.  I've seen her pull that gun thousands of times, but never because of love.  She actually loved Neo so much that it pushed all rational thought from her mind.

            "Such emotion over something so small.  It's just a kiss," Persephone said.

            She was right.  It was just a kiss, but I knew it wasn't just a kiss to Trinity or to Neo.  This was breaking a sacred vow of theirs.  They were truly devoted only to each other and this that going against all that devotion.

            "Why should we trust you?" Neo asked.

            "If I don't deliver you to the Keymaker, she can kill me," Persephone replied, looking at Trinity.

            I could see by the look on Trinity's face that it was a conflict to decide between going along with this plan to save the world, or killing the woman before her.

            Neo looked at Trinity for some sort of approval, but she didn't give him an answer.  What could she say?  Yet, she seemed to say it was the only choice.

            "All right," he said, obviously unsettled by the situation.

            "But you have to make me believe I am her," Persephone said.

            "All right," he repeated, seemingly stoic, but pained with grief.

            He leaned in and kissed her.  Trinity remained still.

            "Terrible.  Forget it," Persephone said, sounding irritated.

            But not half as irritated as Trinity looked.

            "Wait," Neo said, stopping her.  "Ok."

            He removed his sunglasses and leaned in again and gave her a powerful kiss.  It was painful for me to watch, so I can only imagine what was going through Trinity's mind. 

            I pictured her thinking of all the ways to kill Persephone.  I'm sure they were imaginative.

            I knew Trinity quite well (though not as well as Neo) and I knew she was torn right now between her sense of duty and her jealousy.

            She was a soldier through and through, so the warrior in her said that it was just a kiss and this was important to the mission.

            But she was also a woman in love and that woman said that she needed to pry Persephone away from Neo.  

            And I know he hated it as well.  Neo loved Trinity as much as she loved him.  He would do anything to keep Trinity out of pain, but this was unavoidable.

            They were both sacrificing.

            Persephone put her arms around him and he reciprocated.  

            I could tell how much it was taking for Trinity to keep her composure.  I was just hoping she would remain calm.

            When the kiss ended, Persephone whispered, "Yes.  That's it."  She looked at Trinity.  "I envy you.  But such a thing is not meant to last."

            It didn't matter what she said.  I knew that Trinity and Neo were meant to last.  It was their love that was meant to save humanity.  I knew it.

            Over time, my little girl became a woman, a soldier, a wife and a mother.  It took a lot for her to get to any of these stages, but Neo was with her every step of the way.

            I know that Trinity is still bothered by that event.  She hates knowing that anyone came between her and Neo.  I can't say I blame her, but she's such a strong woman that she's able to overcome those feelings every time they creep up.

            As I sit here now, watching Trinity hold her daughter on her first birthday, I realize that everything happened for a reason.  All the events we went through made her what she is now: a loving and caring person.  It's not always visible; Trinity is still a closed person.  But now she has the ability to know she can love others and they can love her back.

            It's everything I could have ever hoped for for my daughter.


	3. Author's Note

My sincere apologies to those who think this story is plagiarized!!  I in no way, shape or form knew someone else did a story like this.  

I have been plagiarized before and would never, _ever do that to my fellow authors._

I had only hoped to do another story like "Prelude to a Hug" but with Trinity and Neo as the focus instead of Harry and Hermione.

Once again, I am very sorry for any confusion, but I stand by that I am not a plagiarizer.


	4. Persephone's POV

A/N:  Nothing belongs to me, nope.  I am neither a Warner Brother, nor a Wachowski Brother, so not a dime is being made from this.

Thanks to everyone who has believed that I'm not plagiarizing.  Your support means the world to me!

As for the Italian/French problem, I've just changed it to European to cover all the bases.  ;-)

Sorry for those of you who are waiting for Neo.  I'm putting him in last.  Since Matrix 1 & 2 (my favorites) basically began with Trinity and ended with Neo, that's how I'm going to write this story.

This chapter is Persephone's POV and thoughts.

****

            The day that the rebels came to us, I recognized something in the One.  Neo was what I remembered.  I could see love all over him.

            After my husband gave his stick up the ass speech, I could see the trio was uneasy about being in the chateau.  Yet even through this, the woman almost appeared unaffected.

            "Touch me and that hand will never touch anything again," she said to our guard.

            They left and I knew that I had to act.  I wasn't like my husband.  It was that ache for love that caused me to act…well, different.

            I once heard of a movie where the character was a cartoon.  She had said, "I'm not bad; I'm just drawn that way."  I felt like that.  I wasn't bad, I was just programmed that way.

            I retrieved them from the elevator and led them to the men's restroom.  I knew my husband was in the ladies' room, so we'd be safe here.

            "I am so sick and tired of his bullshit.  On and on. Pompous prick.  A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different.  He was so different.  He was like you," I said, looking to Neo.  "I'll give you what you want, but you have to give me something."   I wondered how they would react to what I was pondering.

            "What?" Neo asked.

            "A kiss." 

            "Excuse me?" Trinity said, with a look in her eye that seemed dangerous.  Even with her sunglasses on, I could see her anger.

            "I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her," I said.  If I was going to go through with this, I was going to do it big.

            "Why?" Neo asked. 

            I knew exactly why.  There were several reasons.  

            One, I wanted to see just how determined they were to succeed in their mission.  How far was he willing to go?

            Two, I wanted to test them.  Could either of them bear a strain to their relationship?

            And three … Love.  I wanted the love that they shared.  It was so obvious that they had a love that would transcend us all.

            "You love her.  She loves you.  It's all over you both. A long time ago, I knew what that felt like.  I want to remember it.  I want to sample it.  That's all.  Just a sample."

            "Why don't you sample this instead?" Trinity said, her tone flat and serious.  She pulled out her gun and pointed it straight at me.  I was very certain that she would pull the trigger, but I was going to chance it anyway.

            "Trinity," Morpheus said, knowing that just saying her name would snap her back.  She put the gun down, but it was not without some hesitation.

            "Such emotion over something so small.  It's just a kiss," I said.  And I meant it.  I knew that he loved only her and that there would be absolutely no love in this kiss.  But that didn't mean that I couldn't pretend.

            And I also knew that it wasn't just a kiss to either of them.  To her, it was a crossing of a boundary.  She had walls up, that was obvious.  She had let down a wall for him and this was a test of her trust.

            To him, it was causing pain for her.  He would never hurt her on purpose, but this was something that he never planned on.

            "Why should we trust you?" Neo asked me.

            "If I don't deliver you to the Keymaker, she can kill me," I replied, knowing that Trinity would take me up on that offer in a heartbeat.

            She was probably considering the suggestion thoroughly.

            Neo looked to her as if to ask for her consent, but she remained silent.  She knew what he had to do, but she couldn't actually say it.

            "All right," he said, not nearly as confident as he was trying to sound.

            "But you have to make me believe I am her," I said.  I was sure that I was pushing my luck with that, but I was desperate – desperate to catch even a moment of the devotion that radiated from them.  Wrong as it might have been, I was willing to do just about anything to remember that feeling.  

            "All right," he repeated, clearly disturbed by the situation he was forced into.

            He leaned in and kissed me.  Trinity remained still as he gave me a pathetic kiss.

            "Terrible.  Forget it," I said, because it really was.

            I thought she was going to explode on site.

            "Wait," Neo said.  "Ok."

            He removed his sunglasses and attempted to give me a believable kiss.  I knew if looks could kill, Trinity would be murdering me over and over.

            Part of her wanted the mission to work and this seemed to be the only way, but part of her wanted to stab me in the eyes. 

            I could tell that he hated it as well.  While I was convinced enough that he was kissing her, I knew better.  There was a part of him holding back.  He couldn't help it; it was an instinct.

            I pulled him closer and he held me.  It must have killed her to watch.

            Once the kiss ended, I couldn't help but whisper, "yes.  That's it."  I glanced to Trinity.  "I envy you.  But such a thing is not meant to last."

            I didn't mean it.  I knew that what they had was something that everyone dreams of and very few find.  They had the perfect love.

            They passed the test I gave them.  Despite the wedge I tried to push between them, they overcame.  They were both able to separate the mission and their passion.  It was extremely difficult, but their love and their trust remained completely intact – if anything, both grew and became stronger. 

             I have heard now that she is married to Neo and they have a beautiful little girl.  I don't want to say that I am responsible for making Trinity what she is today, but I know that I gave her a taste of knowing how deep her love for Neo was.

            I'm willing to bet that she curses me still and I don't blame her.  But even she can't blame me for what I did.  I was full of jealousy and she should know that I only wanted what she had.  To this day, I still envy her, but even a program like me can be happy for what they have.  How can anyone not?


	5. Link's POV

A/N:  Nothing belongs to me, nope.  I am neither a Warner Brother, nor a Wachowski Brother, so not a dime is being made from this.

This chapter is Link's POV and thoughts. I'm hoping that he could still see them at that point. If not, let's pretend he could, dear readers.

****

            Now, I may have been the newest crewmember on the ship then, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to understand Neo and Trinity's relationship: solid as a rock and God help the person who tried to interfere.

            Since my first day on the ship, I knew messing with either of them would be a mistake for anyone … especially Trinity.  Neo had a quiet demeanor about him.  Yeah, he'd kick your ass, but he'd need to be provoked.

            Trinity didn't need much convincing.  She was nothing short of a warrior and she rarely showed any other side.

            When, Trinity, Neo and Morpheus went to the Merovingian, I was nervous.  I didn't trust the whole scenario, but I did trust Morpheus (since I was instructed to), so I watched them carefully.

            Something was up with that Persephone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  Trinity could.  Her brain was registering some serious anger already.

            "Touch me and that hand will never touch anything again," she said as a guard approached her.  She was in true form already.

            They left and she found them in the elevator.  Persephone led them to a men's room, which struck me as odd.  I didn't like what was going on.  This chateau had strange codes and I wanted the three of them out of there.

            "I am so sick and tired of his bullshit.  On and on. Pompous prick.  A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different.  He was so different.  He was like you," she told Neo.  "I'll give you what you want, but you have to give me something."

            "What?" Neo asked.

            Good question.

            "A kiss." 

            "Excuse me?" Trinity said in that voice of hers.  Now I knew why Neo called it the "don't fuck with Trinity" voice.  I've seen him back down like a puppy to that voice and for good reason – the boy has a brain and he'd like to keep his genitals.  It's just usually wise to back down.

            "I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her," Persephone said.  

            I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

            "Why?" Neo asked. 

            Another good question

            "You love her.  She loves you.  It's all over you both. A long time ago, I knew what that felt like.  I want to remember it.  I want to sample it.  That's all.  Just a sample."

            "Why don't you sample this instead?" Trinity said, going back to that voice.  I thought that this Persephone chick had better have known what she was doing because she was in serious danger of getting an entire clip sent through her body.

            "Trinity," Morpheus reprimanded.  I knew he didn't totally mean it, though.  One thing you have to understand about Morpheus is how much he cares for his crew.  Trinity might as well be his daughter and he knew that this kiss was going to be like a knife through her heart.  So he also understood that Trinity would have liked to have put that knife through Persephone's.

            "Such emotion over something so small.  It's just a kiss," Persephone said.  

            I knew better than that.  It was _not_ just a kiss, especially to these two.  These two had something beyond love.  They knew each other better than they knew themselves.  But there were also some confidence with love issues with them.  They may have the outward appearance of nothing but self-assurance, but underneath, the story was different.  Neither had experienced love before the other and this kiss was going to test those confidence problems.

            "Why should we trust you?" Neo asked me.

            "If I don't deliver you to the Keymaker, she can kill me," Persephone replied.

            'Oh, girl, you shouldn't have said that!' I thought.  'Trinity's probably thinking of a thousand ways to kill you slowly and painfully.'

            Neo glanced over at Trinity for an answer.  But what was she going to say?  "Sure, hon. Feel free to make out with that woman."  That ain't her style.  She remained silent.

            "All right," Neo said, hoping this was the right answer.

            "But you have to make me believe I am her," Persephone said.  

            "All right," he said again.

            Trinity cringed as he gave Persephone a kiss.

            "Terrible.  Forget it," she said.

            Uh-oh.

            "Wait," Neo said.  "Ok."

            He took off his sunglasses and gave her a real kiss.  

            Anger filled Trinity.  Her blood pressure was through the roof.  Morpheus seemed torn.  He wanted to stop the scene before them as well, but knew the consequences.

            Persephone clutched Neo tighter.  I could only hope that this wasn't going to get ugly.

            Once the kiss ended, she sighed. "Yes.  That's it.  I envy you," she said to trinity.  "But such a thing is not meant to last."

            I knew she was just saying it as a last jab to Trinity's emotions, but I knew (and Trinity did too) that it didn't matter what she said.  Neo and Trinity had a love that would fight and win against anything.

            Nowadays, Trinity and Neo prove her wrong every minute.  They are happier than ever with the world of peace that they helped to create and their little girl.  I've never seen Neo or Trinity more proud than how they are with their daughter.  She's the pride of their life and the physical proof that Persephone was dead wrong.  "Not meant to last?"  Please.  They'll last forever.


	6. The Merovingian's POV

A/N:  Nothing belongs to me, nope.  I am neither a Warner Brother, nor a Wachowski Brother, so not a dime is being made from this.

This chapter is the Merovingian's POV and thoughts.  I always try to fulfill requests to those great people who leave reviews, so this is for Matrix Refugee.  I'm kinda putzing around until I can get Neo's POV just how I want it.

****

            Cause and effect.  It's a part of everything.

            I love speaking this way.  Sounding so enigmatic and brilliant.  The only thing I love more is speaking (and cursing in) French, but not as many around me understand it, so I am forced to constantly sound inspired.

            When the trio of rebels came to see me, I knew there was a cause and this was the effect.  However, what I did not realize originally was that this would also lead to other causes and effects.

            Perhaps I shouldn't have shown off to them by making that woman … well, enjoy her dessert too much.  Perhaps that was the final straw that broke the camel's back and sent Persephone off to give the Keymaker to the One.

            *Sigh* My Persephone.  My greatest weakness and sometimes my greatest enemy.  Isn't love wonderfully complicated?

            I knew all three were very much on their guard, but attempted not to show it.  Especially Trinity.  

            "Touch me and that hand will never touch anything again," she said to my guard.  I love a strong woman.  I believe she would have broken that hand off and fed it to him if he had touched her.

            I left to … relieve myself and had no idea what was happening while I was in the restroom.

            However, being the great trafficker of information that I am, I later watched the security tapes of what happened.  Of course I have every inch of the chateau taped every minute of the day.

            "I am so sick and tired of his bullshit.  On and on. Pompous prick." 

            _Me? Pompous?_  

            "A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different.  He was so different.  He was like you," she said, looking to Neo.  "I'll give you what you want, but you have to give me something."

            "What?" Neo asked.

            "A kiss." 

            "Excuse me?" Trinity said.  She was full of rage from even the suggestion.  What the hell was my wife up to?

            "I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her," Persephone said.

            "Why?" Neo asked. 

            At that point, I knew why.  She had a few.

            One, she probably wanted to see if they would do anything to get to the Keymaker.  How dedicated were they?

            Two, could their love stand this trial?

            And three … hmmm, love.  She missed the love that I used to give her.  Now, I focused on everything but her.

            Surely, she knew she was being recorded.  Was this all for my benefit?  Was I the cause to this effect?

            "You love her.  She loves you.  It's all over you both. A long time ago, I knew what that felt like.  I want to remember it.  I want to sample it.  That's all.  Just a sample."

            "Why don't you sample this instead?" Trinity said, staring coldly at Persephone, her tone even colder.

            "Trinity," Morpheus said to her.  The woman in black lowered her gun, but she wasn't happy about it.

            "Such emotion over something so small.  It's just a kiss," Persephone said.

            I was sure that it wasn't just a kiss to either of them.  I saw the glances they shared at the table.  They didn't need to speak; all they had to do was find each other's eyes and a whole conversation was spoken.

            It was obvious how much love they shared.  And it was obvious that Persephone was jealous.   

            I cannot believe that she would push it that far, though.

            "Why should we trust you?" Neo asked.

            "If I don't deliver you to the Keymaker, she can kill me," Persephone replied.  I wondered if she was considering that Trinity would shoot her in an instant.

            Neo looked to his lover.  She gave him no answer, meaning, "This decision is yours alone."

            "All right," he said, trying to convince himself that he was making the right choice.

            "But you have to make me believe I am her," Persephone told him.  

            _Ma Cherie_.  So desperate for love that she would take on such a powerful being and his equally powerful beloved.  Perhaps I should have seen this coming.

            "All right," he repeated, perhaps already regretting his decision.  What effects would this cause have?

            He gave her a kiss that would have caused uproar in France.  This was a pathetic kiss.

            "Terrible.  Forget it," Persephone said with a scoff.

            Trinity looked as though she couldn't decide which method to kill Persephone with.

            "Wait," Neo said.  "Ok."

            He took his sunglasses off and began to kiss my Persephone.

            He didn't enjoy a moment of it.  Any fool could see that.  I don't think he even had the ability to enjoy kissing another woman.  He was silently killing the woman he loved to acquire some prisoner that they weren't even sure they would find.

            Only a true soldier would sacrifice like that.

            Trinity must have had more warrior in her than even I thought, because she stood her ground for the duration.  I am sure she was completely devastated by the sight, but she at least seemed composed.

            Once my wife's infidelity ended, she uttered, "Yes.  That's it.  I envy you.  But such a thing is not meant to last," she told the furious woman in black.

            I'm sure she did not mean that at all.  She was only trying to get one final insult in at the woman who had everything she wanted.

            It was clear that they were meant to last.  Even though I may have been the "bad guy" I knew that they had a perfect love and even Persephone's test of devotion would not deter them.

            Recently I heard that they had a little child.  A daughter, I believe.  After seeing their reactions that day in the men's room, I am certain that this child has a stable home to grow up in.  Her parents are so in love that others cannot help but breathe it in.  They affect everyone around them without even knowing it.  They had convinced me that I needed to pay more attention to my wife.  I still crave (and acquire) power, but I do not focus my entire day to it.

            Neo and Trinity have perfection and I am striving for it again.


	7. Neo's POV

A/N:  Nothing belongs to me, nope.  I am neither a Warner Brother, nor a Wachowski Brother, so not a dime is being made from this.  Most of the lines are from the movie and certainly not mine; I just added my thoughts to them.  I thank all those involved with the movie for a great scene to play with!

Ok, here's the next to last chapter.  If I'm going to do this like "Prelude to a Hug," then I have to write a chapter at the end to wrap it all up.  That chapter is going to lead into my next story that covers the lives of Trinity and Neo in one, fluffy and clichéd package.  (Sorry to those of you who hate that, but I needed something sappy after seeing "Revolutions")

Anyway, this chapter is Neo's POV and thoughts.

****

            Ah, my Trinity.  The only woman I have ever loved.  It's no secret that I wouldn't be here today without her.  I couldn't live without her anyway.  I know her better than I'll ever know myself.

            So, when we went to the Merovingian, I knew she was on edge.  It didn't help matters when I told her that all the floors were lined with explosives.  Oops.

            After we had our little talk with the Merovingian (and Trinity threatened a guard), we thought we were leaving.  Then Persephone took us to the men's room.

            "I am so sick and tired of his bullshit.  On and on. Pompous prick.  A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different.  He was so different.  He was like you," she said, staring at me.  "I'll give you what you want, but you have to give me something."

            "What?" I asked.

            "A kiss." 

            I knew this wasn't going to be good.

            "Excuse me?" Trinity asked, completely enraged at the mere thought of that.  I was right; this was going to be ugly.

            "I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her."

            "Why?" I asked, but I knew that it didn't matter why to Trin.  She was probably going to shoot Persephone any second.

            "You love her.  She loves you.  It's all over you both. A long time ago, I knew what that felt like.  I want to remember it.  I want to sample it.  That's all.  Just a sample."

            "Why don't you sample this instead?" Trinity said, using that "don't fuck with Trinity" voice that terrifies me.  I know better than to mess around when she pulls out that voice.  She raised her gun and pointed it straight at Persephone.  I wasn't really surprised that she was that angry, but Trinity rarely let her emotions control her so much.

            "Trinity," Morpheus said, calmly as possible.

            I knew she was upset over what just happened.  Morpheus using that tone with her made her feel all the more irrational.  But I could see through her ironclad exterior.  She was pissed and she wanted to act.

            "Such emotion over something so small.  It's just a kiss," Persephone said.

            But it wasn't small.  This was huge.  She was asking me to break a vow of trust with the woman I loved right in front of her.  How could I do that?  I knew how hard it was for Trin to let me in as it was.  To do something like this would break her heart.

            "Why should we trust you?" I asked.

            "If I don't deliver you to the Keymaker, she can kill me," Persephone replied, looking to Trinity.

            She really shouldn't have given that option.  I knew that my loving girlfriend was already listing death scenes in her head.  I couldn't blame her; that was just part of Trinity's instincts – defend what is important to you at all costs.

            I looked at Trin straight in the eyes.  Even with her sunglasses on, I knew those blue eyes were filled with emotions: anger, fear, jealousy, love.  I was hoping that she would at least tell me that it was ok to do this. Or even tell me that it wasn't ok.  But instead she looked at me as if to say, "this decision is your own."

            Great.

            "All right," I replied, trying to seem nonchalant.

            "But you have to make me believe I am her," Persephone said.

            "All right," I said again, still terrified about what was happening.

            I leaned down to her and gave her a kiss.

            "Terrible.  Forget it."

            I didn't know what to do.  I knew Trinity was milliseconds away from pulling the gun again and this time not giving Morpheus the chance to stop her.

            "Wait," I said.  "Ok."

            I took off my sunglasses.  If I was going to do this, then I was going to do it right.  

            But I couldn't look at Trinity.  I knew her heart was breaking and I couldn't bear the thought that it was because of me.  I hated kissing someone else, especially in front of her.

            Trinity is a thousand times more delicate than she'd ever let anyone believe.  While she is more of an ass-kicker on the outside, she's a scared and fragile woman on the inside.

            And now I was making it worse.

            This was going against everything we had built.  We had let each other in, trusted each other, confessed to each other.  Now I felt as though I was cheating on her, right in front of her.

            If the tables were turned, I would tell her to kiss another.  I know it because we're both still soldiers who wanted this mission to succeed.  But I would hate it as much as she was hating this.  And I know how much I hated this.  I tried to make it seem like I was kissing Trinity.  I used every fiber of my imagination to pretend it was her body I was holding, her lips that I was kissing, but I'm sure I failed.  It was like part of me just wouldn't relinquish that.  I wouldn't betray her that much.  Still, it was killing me to even do this much.

            _Finally_, our kiss ended.  

            "Yes.  That's it," she whispered.  Persephone looked to Trinity.  "I envy you."

            "But such a thing is not meant to last," she added quite cryptically.

            I knew it didn't matter what she said.  I knew that we were meant to last.  I was going to love this woman till the day I died and I knew she would love me forever as well.

            Over time, I think Trinity has begun to forget what happened, but I know it creeps into her mind every now and then.  Whenever certain missions are discussed, I can see that icy look come back to those blue eyes I love so much.  She gets that expression that she always had before kicking the shit out of someone in the Matrix and I know that _don't fuck with me_ tone is coming.

            "That bitch.  I can't believe I let you kiss her."

            "Yes, sweetheart, but we saved the world that day," I always reply.

            "Still.  That bitch."

            "Yes, sweetheart.  She was a bitch," I'll agree with a sigh and change the subject as quickly as possible.

            At least now we have our daughter to keep Trinity's thoughts busy.  I've never seen her more devoted to anything than she is to our baby girl.  She's an entirely different person around our little girl.  You'd never know she was such an ass-kicker when she's in mother mode.  She smiles and coos now.  Can you picture Trinity cooing?  It's a sight.  But it's an amazing sight, and I'll never tire of seeing it.  She's so beautiful when she's singing our daughter to sleep (not that she's not beautiful any other time).  

            I love my girls and I know I will forever.  They keep me sane and they keep me whole.  I don't care what Persephone said; our love was built to last.


	8. A few years later

Disclaimer:  Still not part of the brothers Wachowski or Warner, so I'm making no money from this.  Just something to pass the time and let the muse run free.

This is the last chapter of the story.  It makes a nice happy ending.  My next story is going to be how they got to this day.  Be looking for it.  (But once again, I warn that it will be fluffy and clichéd.)

*****

            "Trin, will you please calm down?" Neo asked as his wife scurried around their living room. 

            "Neo, there is still so much to do before Mira's birthday party," she replied as she ran past him again. 

            "And it's not for another 4 hours. Just sit," he said as he snagged her in mid-stride and pulled her to the couch. 

            "I just want everything to be perfect. This is probably the first party she'll remember since she's going to be four." 

            "Trinity, it will be perfect. Everything will be perfect because you are in charge. Just breathe. Remember our other child still needs you," Neo said, placing a hand upon Trinity's growing tummy. 

            "Oh, he's fine. Don't worry about that." 

            "You think it's a boy?" Neo asked. 

            "Of course," Trinity replied. "Only a guy could have made me so sick for those three months." 

            Trinity was glad she was out of her first trimester. This baby made her twice as sick as their first. 

            "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." 

            "Well, I'm just saying. Mira was a much better baby." 

            "Trinity, she lived up to her name. She was a miracle. And this baby -- boy or girl -- will be just as wonderful."  

            Trinity smiled. She loved it when Neo was sweet like that.  "Of course he will. But when he's bad, he'll be *your* son," she added with a laugh. 

            Neo tried to looked shocked, but couldn't. 

            "Ok, break over," Trinity declared as she jumped up from the couch. 

            "Already?" 

            "Yes, already. There's a lot to do before everyone gets here." 

            "Trin, it's just a small affair, remember? Just Morpheus, Niobe, Link, Zee, Cass and the kids. That's it. The council isn't coming over or anything." 

            "Neo, just let me do this. I want everything to be--" 

            "Perfect. Yes, I know," Neo interrupted. "Is there anything I can do?" 

            "Just make sure you make Mira up at 4:30 from her nap. Ok?" 

            "I can do that." 

            "And you can hang up those streamers," Trinity said, noticing how high they would need to go. 

            "And if I don't want to?" 

            "Well, since I am the ranking officer in this house, if you don't like it, I believe you can go to hell." 

            Neo laughed, remembering the last time she told him that. "Yes, ma'am. Lead me to those streamers."

            Around 4:00, a small voice came from young Mira's room. 

            "Daddy?" 

            Neo ran to his daughter's room. "I'm right here, princess." 

            The little girl smiled. "I had a nice dream, Daddy." 

            "What was it about, Mira?" 

            "I had a little baby brother. Mommy was holding him and you picked me up and put me on her bed so I could see him better. He was so cute." 

            Neo was shocked. Did Mira have the gift of sight like he did? 

            "That sounds like a great dream, princess. Would you like a little brother?"

            "Yeah! Someone little like me to play with." 

            "That would be nice, huh?" 

            "Mm-hm. Is the baby going to be a boy, Daddy?" 

            "We don't know yet, sweetie. Maybe. Your mommy thinks the baby is a boy and you think it's a boy, so I'll betcha he's a little brother for you," Neo said, as he began to tickle his daughter. 

            "Daddy!" 

            "Hey! What's all this fun in here without me?" Trinity said from the doorway. 

            "Daddy's being silly, Mommy," Mira replied. 

            "Mira, tell Mommy about your dream," Neo said softly. 

            "Ok. Mommy, I dreamed that I had a little brother. You were holding him and he was sooooo cute." 

            "Wow. You dreamt that?" Trinity said, honestly surprised.

            "Yep!" 

            "That's wonderful, sweetheart," the proud mother said as she hugged her daughter. "Well, I think it's time we got you ready. Do you want to pick out an outfit?" 

            "Yes I do!" Mira said as she took off for her closet. 

            "Neo, does this mean what I think it means?" Trinity asked. 

            "I think it does. Mira's got the sight, too." 

            "That's so amazing. I love you," she added, leaning in to kiss her husband. 

            "Ooooooooh," Mira teased as she returned from her closet. "Kissy, kissy!" 

            Both her parents blushed. 

            "Soooo, what did you pick, princess?" Neo asked hurriedly. 

            "The dress from Aunt Zee and Uncle Link!" 

            Mira had a wide variety of clothes to wear; people liked to spoil the daughter of the One. But like her mother, she wasn't really into girly stuff, except every now and then when she just wanted to wear a dress or do something feminine. 

            "That's a very good choice. I think they'll like that a lot," Trinity said, smiling at her daughter. She could already tell that Mira would look a lot like her with the exception of her eyes. Those were Neo's -- a warm chocolate brown. 

            "Well, I am going to get things finished for your party while Mommy gets you dressed. Sound good?" Neo asked. 

            "Ok, Daddy!" the toddler said happily, kissing her father on the cheek. 

            "Love you," he said, kissing Trinity. 

            "Love you, too," she replied, returning the kiss. 

            Then they both went off to prepare for the party.

            At 5, the guests arrived. 

            Mira was more than happy to see her "aunts and uncles" in one place. She was practically everyone's pride and joy. 

            After everyone said their hellos and happy birthdays, they all sat down and gave their presents to the birthday girl, followed by eating a big chocolate cake. 

            It was a wonderful party, just as Trinity had hoped it would be.

            Just as the guests were getting ready to leave, Trinity gave a lurch. 

            Neo rushed to her side. "Trin, what's wrong? Are you ok?" 

            She smiled, but stood completely still. 

            "Trinity?" Morpheus asked cautiously. 

            She merely grabbed Neo's hand and placed it on her stomach. In an instant, he knew what happened. Their baby was kicking for the first time. 

            "Trin," was all Neo could choke out. He knelt down to a confused Mira. "Princess, do you want to feel your little brother?" 

            "Can I, Daddy?" she asked. 

            "Yeah, give me your hand." He put her hand around where the baby was moving. Mira gasped. 

            "That's the baby?" 

            "Mm-hm, Mira. That's him," Trinity replied. 

            "Hi brother! I love you!" Mira said to Trinity's stomach. 

            After everyone let out their "awww's," they left the growing family to themselves.  

            After the excitement of the new baby kicking leveled off and Mira was thoroughly exhausted, it was bed time. 

            Once Mira was tucked in, given a story and a kiss from each of her parents, she drifted off to sleep. 

            Neo and Trinity returned to their room and climbed into bed as well. 

            "Neo?" 

            "Yeah, Trin?" 

            "If I asked you something, would you be completely honest with me?" 

            "Of course. What's wrong?" 

            Trinity paused. How could she ask this tactfully? Oh well, screw tact. 

            "Neo, did you enjoy kissing Persephone?" 

            "Where the hell did this come from?" 

            "Well, we were talking about previous missions at the party and she came to mind." 

            "Are you ever going to let that go?" From the look that was coming to her eyes, Neo figured the answer was a no. 

            "That bitch kissed you, Neo! In front of me!" 

            'She's just getting the _don't fuck with me_ tone warmed up,' Neo thought. 'Gotta be careful.' 

            "Trin, I've told you a million times, I didn't enjoy a moment of it. I hated it. She wasn't you." 

            "I know what you've said, but now I am asking you to be totally honest. What were you thinking?" 

            "I was thinking we had to save the Keymaker." 

            "But while you were kissing her ..." 

            "I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I knew how much pain I was causing you and it made me feel like I was the worst person in the world. I just kept thinking, 'Is the Keymaker really worth all of this?' Did you notice that I couldn't look at you? I knew those eyes would reflect the pain I was creating." 

            Trinity sighed. 

            "And you?" he asked. 

            "Me?" 

            "Yeah. What were you thinking?" 

            "I think it's pretty obvious. I did pull a gun on her." 

            Neo chuckled. 

            "It's not funny, Neo! I hated her. I have never felt hate like that before. I knew she was beautiful and I was afraid she would steal you away." 

            "Trinity. How could you even imagine that?" 

            "I don't know. All those insecurities I keep buried inside. I know you love me, Neo. But I got kinda possessive I guess. I couldn't stand the thought of her lips on yours. I hated even knowing that you had kissed someone else." 

            "Trinity, you are the only person I have ever loved. You are the only person I have ever made love to --" 

            "In the real world," she interrupted. 

            "The only place that matters," he corrected. "My actual body had never made love to anyone before you. Besides the only other person I had ever done anything with was a mistake when I was young. It felt wrong and now I know why. Because I knew someone else was out there, waiting for me. You, Trin. I was looking for you." 

            She smiled a little. 

            "Ok then," he continued. "It felt like kissing something disgusting. I knew that it wasn't remotely connected to love so it felt tainted and unnatural." 

            "Trust me, that's how it looked too." 

            "Of course it did. It wasn't you in my arms, so it wasn't right. I was born to love you, Trinity and I always will. No bimbo in a computer program will ever make me change my mind. Does that make you feel better?" 

            "A little. I still can't believe I let you do it, though." 

            "You did it to save the world. The soldier in you said we had to get the Keymaker and this was the only way. Now the woman in you ..."

             "Wanted to watch her die slowly and painfully," Trinity finished.

            "Exactly. So are we done discussing this?" 

            "Probably, but you know me, Neo. I can't let things like that die right away. I put a gun to the Merovingian's head and threatened that we would all die if he didn't give you back to me. That kinda still bothers me, too." 

            "Yeah, but I heard that you called him 'Merv.' I would have given anything to have seen that!" Neo said, laughing. 

            "I didn't have time for the shit he was pulling. I had to save you." 

            "I know, sweetheart, I know," Neo said as he pulled her to lay her head on his chest. He gently stroked her hair. "Do you believe me that I love you now?" 

            "I've always believed that. I just don't want anymore computer floozies kissing you." 

            "Deal. Are you ready to go to sleep now?" 

            "Yeah. I love you, Neo." 

            "I love you too, Trin," he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and turning off the light.


End file.
